


Rebirth

by streetlights



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetlights/pseuds/streetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Sentences Prompt: “Bunnymund/Jack Frost; AU wherein Bunny was human, died, and became a Guardian; Jack was at least partially responsible for his death; Bunny remembers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write a three-sentence fic about the prompt. This is technically three sentences, but not without abuse of semicolons/commas.

It’s not that it entirely slipped his mind that he’s now in cahoots with his past killer, but then there was the Pitch thing, and Easter was nearing that time, and the Man in the Moon’s word is the absolute law (whether Bunny agreed to it or not – sometimes he still thinks the Groundhog could have been a better choice, but what can you do?).

He still remembers the hail and the jagged ice pieces; still remembers the guilty looks Jack sneakily tries to give him when he thinks the Pooka’s not looking, but Bunny is tired of it all. They’ve already settled things in the distant past and buried them deep in the ground (Blizzard of ’68, Easter Sunday), and now is a time of new things; of new hope and a new life together… and maybe something more.


End file.
